The Choices We Make
by Edward left me here
Summary: This is an all human Twilight fanfic and it is my first twilight fanfic so i hope you like it! ExB
1. Prologue

**A/n: this is my new twilight story it is ExB and they are all human**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight sadly**

**The Choices We Make**

**Prologue **

I finally realize that we are growing up and there's nothing we can do about it. Although we are still the best of friends we are growing up, moving out and

getting married. This whole journey started with eight people working through life's little ups and downs. The one question that I had been thing about since this

journey started had finally been answered. All of this happened because of _**the choices we make.**_


	2. Why Me? EPOV

**A/n: Ok so here is the first chapter of my new story **_**'The Choices We Make'**_** I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want Edward he is not mine he is the wonderful creation of Stephanie Meyer…sob…sob…just give me a minute.**

**

* * *

****Why me? (EPOV)  
**

"Edward you can't hide from the world forever!" Why won't Alice just leave me alone to shrivel up and die?

"Garglesnarf" Was my brilliant comeback.

"Edward if you don't open up this door I am coming in by force."

"The door's locked." I grumbled from underneath my pillow.

"You know that I know that I can pick this lock!"

"What?" that was way to many words way too early in the morning.

"I can pick this lock!" she screeched.

"Go away evil little pixie sister." The door clicked open and Alice barged in. Alice opened the curtains and grabbed the pillow away from my head.

"First of all I am older than you and second you should be grateful that you have a sister who cares about you!"

"I'll be grateful when this sister goes away and never comes back!"

"Get up we're going out." No way I remember what happened last time.

"Alice not again, I don't want to be stuck in some random place, with some random girl watching you and Jasper suck each others face off!" that memory will forever be burned into my brain.

"First we are going to dinner with Emmet and Rose and second I enjoy sucking Jaspers face off!"

"Could you not talk about my best friend that way?" I swear to god I am never going to enter her room without knocking after that last unfortunate experience. I never want to see my sister like that again!

"Whatever, your coming and, you're wearing this." She pulled out a dark green shirt and a pair of black slacks. "It will bring out your eyes!" I eyed the shirt; it would look good on me.

"What would you do without me?" She sighed, I chuckled.

"Oh I don't know…get some sleep maybe?" She frowned and started to walk away. "Ali wait." She stopped and I walked over to her and hugged her, she hugged be back. I tried to let go.

"Alice get off."

"No way it's rare that the old Edward comes out and I am going to enjoy every second of this!" I love my sister but ever since…Well its best not to dwell on the past it will only make me more depressed.

"Ali…" this was taking way too long.

"Ok, ok!" She exclaimed and then she finally left my room. I changed quickly and was about to go when I heard a booming laugh.

"Hi Emmet" I yelled down the stairs.

"Hey Eddie!" Ugh I hated that name with a passion.

"Emmet…" I warned him as I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Just then Alice bounded in.

"Edward I'll make you a deal if you behave properly at dinner Emmet won't call you names for one month" This would totally be worth it!

"Deal" and with that I shook both Emmet and Alice's hands. Rose and Jasper walked in just as the deal was being sealed. Jasper took one look at us and came to his own conclusions.

"Well you two are clearly up to no good." Emmet laughed and walked over to Rose.

"So Rosie are you ready to meet my little sis?" Oh so that's why we are going to dinner!

"Yeah do you think she'll like me?" Rose looked truly scared.

"Don't worry she doesn't bite…much" You could see the fear in Rose's eyes, she clearly wanted to impress this girl.

"Emmet, that's not funny." Alice yelled and slapped Emmet upside the head. "Don't worry Rose, from what Emmet has told us she seems really nice, and she would have to be crazy not to like you!"

Now I really couldn't wait to see this girl I've never see Rose like this. I wonder what Emmet told Rose to make her so scared.

"Ok, time to go or we'll be late to the show" Right the show…wait…the show?

"I'm driving." I yelled. We piled into the Volvo and took off.

**A/n: Sorry i know its short but its 1:20 in the morning and i just wanted to get something out befor i went to sleep**


End file.
